


We don't need to talk

by InsomicAlleyCat



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, Fluff, He doesn't have a medical condition he just doesn't talk, Hetochromia Soulmate AU, M/M, Mute Tom, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomicAlleyCat/pseuds/InsomicAlleyCat
Summary: Tom and Star have always been friends despite Tom's silence but when they keep seeing a certain brown haired boy around town Tom starts to change, little by little
-
Marco Diaz has always been moving. When his parents say they're settling down once and for all in a small town, he hopes some things in his life will change. And soon enough, they do.
-
What will happen when these two boys meet?
ORA cheesy Tomco soulmates AU with background Star/Janna that no one asked for but got anyways.





	

"We're going to be late Tom if you don't hurry up!"

Star's sudden yell drew Tom out of his thoughts. He immediately stood up from the bench and ran into the school building, dragging Star behind him. They turned into a classroom on the second floor, just making it to their seats before a new teacher walked in. Tom put his feet on his desk, making it very clear that he was the rebel of the class. The student who always pushed the rules.  
  
"You there. In the back. Get your feet off your desk and sit properly. If I have to tell you again it'll be a detention tomorrow after school." Hardass, Tom thought. He put his feet on the floor underneath his desk and took out his notepad. He opened a new page and left it in the corner of his desk. The teacher sighed and put a folder on her desk before picking up a pen and writing her name on the board. Ms Melanie. "My name is Ms Melanie and I will be your tutor for this year. Before I take the register, I'd like to introduce a new student."  
  
Tom felt someone nudge him. He looked to the right and saw Star holding a folded piece of paper. He took it and unfolded it to read the message written within. 'Maybe it's that kid we keep seeing around town.' Tom looked back and nodded as said new student walked into the classroom. He had brown hair that was swept to his left, and mismatched eyes, like (almost) everyone else, but something about them made Tom feel, off somehow. He couldn't quite figure out why. It was when he rested his face on his hand did he realize his mouth was hanging open slightly, though not much. Star had noticed, clearly, because another note was placed on his desk. 'Got the hots for the new kid? I know you're gay af'  Tom smiled a bit, mentally laughing about how well this girl knew him. They'd known each other for at least 10 years, meeting when they were 6. They were in their junior year of high school, and Tom thinks he could never have met a better friend than Star.  
  
"There's a seat in the second row from the back, next to the window. You can sit there for now." Tom froze. That was in front of him. A glance to his right confirmed that Star was already ignoring him, her way of letting Tom get to know the new boy. New boy. What was his actual name? A look to the whiteboard answered that. Marco. Marco Diaz. Cute. Tom shook his head as his gay thoughts caught up with him. Marco sat in front of Tom, giving him a sideways glance as he sat down. Tom blinked a couple times, while Ms Melanie started taking the register. His eyes. Tom couldn't get the image of Marco's eyes out of his head. One reddish brown and the other an auburn color. He wondered which color was his soulmate's and which was his. 

* * *

  
First period went by quickly, and Tom was sat in his next classroom with Star, waiting for the teacher who was forever late. "I mean, seriously! Who plays a support class and goes straight into the middle of the fight?" Star almost yelled. Anyone could tell she was big on gaming. Tom simply rolled his eyes and wrote 'Apparently that idiot teammate of yours, Star' and handed it to Star so she could read it. She didn't have much time to though, because she was soon pat on the shoulder by Marco. She jumped a bit, almost falling off the table she was sat on, also known as Tom's desk. Star turned and smiled, signaling to the empty chair in front of Tom. The latter gave her a weird look, but was completely ignored as Marco sat down and turned to face the duo.  
  
"Hi, I'm Marco." God, if Tom wasn't trying to hide it his face would be as red as a tomato. His voice was soothing, and Tom could not deny that fact. He was about to write something on his notepad when Star spoke up for him. "Tom doesn't talk, so don't worry if he doesn't say anything. He can speak but he never does." Tom let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding in. Thank god Star was here. He was about to write something when the teacher walked into the room. Star jumped off Tom's desk and sat in the chair behind hers, next to Tom. Tom sent a silent thanks to Star, because now he wouldn't have to explain his silence to Marco.

 

The first introductions of the lessons went by quickly. There were a lot of new teachers, as Tom noticed, many of which already knew about his muteness and were very polite about it. This teacher, Mr Johnson, was very particular about having a class that was well acquainted and friendly with each other. So this led to everyone being put in groups of four based on where they were sat. Where they were sat. That meant Tom was with Star, Marco and another girl he'd seen around school before. "Hi! I'm Janna.  I think I've seen you two around school before." She said with an upbeat tone and what Tom thought was a slightly grit teeth. She nudged Marco, almost pushing him into the wall. "Your turn Marco." He simply gave a small laugh.  
  
"We already know each other." Star explained. "I'm Star, and this is Tom. He doesn't talk, so don't worry if he doesn't verbally respond." Tom gave a wave and leant back in his chair, feet on the table. The whole group, minus Tom who gave a large grin, laughed, before moving on and talking about their interests. Tom joined the conversations sometimes, adding a cheesy pick up line for Janna or a funny remark about the topic.  
  
The topic of the LGBT+ community came up when Janna asked about Star and Tom's sexualities.  
  
"So, either of you gay?"  
  
"Janna, we know I'm gay. Stop trying to hook me up with people!" Marco stressed, gently punching Janna's arm. Star simply smiled while Tom hurriedly scribbled down something on his notepad.  
'I'm probably the gayest here Janna, and I don't deny it.'  
Star nodded along, playing off the fact that she hadn't answered the question yet.  
'Star here is bi'  
  
That earned a bruise on the arm. Marco and Janna laughed, but Tom was too distracted by Marco's adorable laugh to even acknowledge the pain. His mouth spread into a wide grin, and for the first time in 12 years, he laughed. The small group of quick friends quickly quietened, Star staring at Tom with her mouth wide open. Tom, not realizing he laughed, simply looked back at her with a confused look. Realization hit him soon after, but he responded with a wide grin. They laughed again and continued talking about gaming.  
  
"So, are you guys console peasants or PC gamers?" There she goes, Tom thought, rolling his eyes. Both him and Star were PC gamers, and they'd choose PC gaming over console any day. Marco gave Star a look that said 'Are you serious?' Janna just shrugged and stared Star in the eyes.  
  
"Console gaming sucks! I'd take PC gaming any day of the year!" Janna said, throwing her hands into the air. Marco nodded and crossed his arms."I don't see the need for consoles, honestly."  He said, leaning back in his chair. Tom could visibly see Star's eyes light up, and rolled his eyes before the bell rang and the other students immediately started packing up. Tom let out an audible sigh, and the group laughed again. They packed up what little equipment they had out and walked into the hall. "We have a free period now, wanna join us?" Star asked, subtly nudging Tom. He shot Star a glare before nodding.  
  
They sat down out in the back courtyard, away from majority of the school's population and with a view of the river that flowed behind the school. Janna gave Marco a look before sitting up and staring directly at Star. The latter tilted her head, silently questioning what was happening. Janna jumped and suddenly grabbed Marco's arm, excitedly pulling at it and grinning. Tom looked at the girl, trying to figure out what was happening. It didn't take long. Janna's eyes were no longer an odd matchup of blue and hazelnut, but a pair of hazelnut eyes. Tom quickly turned his head to look at Star, and saw her eyes were a pair of blue. A wide grin soon spread on the her face, not long before she jumped up to hug her soulmate. Tom gave the pair a soft smile as they hugged, relieved laughs escaping the girls' mouths. Out of the corner of his eye, Tom could see Marco giving a similar soft smile, but Tom could see another emotion hidden behind it, was it sadness?

* * *

 

The next two lessons of the day went by quickly, almost too quickly for Marco, and the four friends found themselves stood in the hallway outside maths at the start of their lunch break. Janna and Star had their hands intertwined, with smiles on their faces. Tom wrote something on his notepad and handed it to Star before putting his hands up like he was admitting defeat. 'I know you two want to get to know each other better so me and Marco will leave you be.' Star giggled and handed Tom his notepad back, "Thanks Tom, you're one of the best friends I could ask for!" She said before lightly tugging on Janna's arm, signalling for them to go.  
  
Marco looked at Tom for a moment, and seeing him wave the girls off made Marco's heart skip a beat. He could feel the heat rising to his face but took deep breaths to keep it from showing. Tom turned to him, having written something else on his notepad. 'Let's go hang out on the roof for lunch, no one goes up there anymore.' Marco nodded, unable to speak and simply followed Tom as he led them onto the roof. Once they got there, Tom started climbing a ladder that was on the side of the small room that covered the staircase. He signalled for Marco to follow, and with a small grin, he did. They sat next to each other, legs hanging off the side. Marco stole a quick look at Tom, but upon seeing the calm expression Marco couldn't hide the blush the was creeping onto his face. At the same moment, Tom looked at Marco. Their eyes locked and neither could bring themselves to look away. What they didn't expect to happen, was the slow changing of the others eye color. Marco's maroon eye slowly bled into a auburn brown, matching his other eye. Tom's auburn bled into a maroon, matching his other. The disbelief in Tom's face was obvious, and Marco felt as if he didn't want him, Marco, as his soulmate.  
  
He quickly stood up, breaking eye contact and started climbing down the ladder. Tom stood up too, as if to protest but Marco highly doubted it. "Sorry, I just remembered I had something to do." Marco left quickly, not letting Tom reply and walked- no, ran to clearing where Star and Janna were. They were surprised, to say the least. "Marco? What are you- oh. Please tell me you didn't just leave." Marco sat down next to the couple on the grass, burying his face in his knees. Janna moved to sit next to him, as she saw his no longer mismatched eyes almost as soon as she saw Marco. "I messed up Janna. He doesn't want me as his soulmate. So I left. I know I shouldn't've but I did. And now I know I messed up big time. He probably hates me now." Janna put her arm around Marco's shoulders, trying to comfort him. Star stood up slowly and put her hand on Janna's shoulder.  
"I'll go talk to Tom."  
  
  
  
Tom watched as Marco ran off the roof, confused as to why he did. Tom was delighted that his soulmate was Marco, but the pained expression that replaced Marco's happy one confused Tom. Did he hurt Marco somehow, or was it that he didn't want Tom as his soulmate? Tom was so confused. he was still sat on the roof, his hand in his hair. A sudden hand on his should scared him. He snapped his head round to see who it was, but relaxed when he saw Star. He gave her a pained look as she sat next to him before moving his hand from his hair to cover his face. "Tom. You need to sort this out with Marco. He thinks you hate him and that you would rather have a different soulmate, which I know is not true." This caught his attention. He moved his hand away from his face and started writing on his notepad. 'But he walked off because I was his soulmate, didn't he?' Star would've laughed, but her face was serious and that scared Tom.  
  
"He doesn't hate you. Why do you think me and him swapped seats for the last two periods? Sure, so I could sit next to Janna but he was constantly looking at you when you weren't looking at him." Star had stood up now, and she held out a hand to help Tom up. He took it and let Star drag him down to where Janna was still trying to persuade Marco.

"He hates me Janna! I walked out on him because I thought he didn't want me as his soulmate and now he hates me for it!" Marco was almost shouting, his distress obvious. Janna sighed, before speaking. "Marco, did you want Tom as your soulmate?" She didn't have to wait long for an answer.  
"God yes! Have you seen how perfect he is? I don't care that he doesn't want to talk, he's just so kind and caring and funny and have you seen his smile? And his laugh! It's just so adorable! Everything about him is adorable! He is just so-" Janna was pointing behind Marco, and as soon as he turned he saw Star stood next to Tom, who was blushing intensely. Now it was Marco's turn to blush, but he didn't look away, or rather, he didn't get a chance to as Tom rushed in to hug him as soon as he turned around.  
  
Marco hugged back almost instantly, burying his face in Tom's neck, tears threatening to leak out. "I-I'm sorry, I-I panicked and-"  
  
"Shh, I forgive you. I'll always forgive you." It was quiet, only loud enough for Marco to hear but he heard it loud enough. He stopped talking and only tightened his grip. He could see that Star and Janna had left long ago, but he couldn't care. He had his soulmate and to him, that was all he needed.  
  
"Do you want to talk, Marco?"  
  
Marco nodded slowly, and pulled back to face Tom. He could see a caring smile on Tom's face, accompanied by tears in his maroon eyes. His voice was soothing, and somehow smooth. Marco sat down, Tom sitting next to him. "I-I left earlier because I really thought you wanted someone else as your soulmate. I-... I thought you wouldn't want to be around me anymore. I was really happy that you were my soulmate, but I panicked and I'm so sorry," His speach had quickened, to the point of rambling. Marco's tears started to spill down his face, and Tom pulled him into a side hug, his arm wrapped around Marco's shoulders. Marco turned to face Tom and buried his face in Tom's chest, crying into his shirt. Tom held him close, resting his chin on Marco's head, gently petting his head with one hand while using the other to keep him close.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay Marco. Shh, I'm right here. I don't hate you, and I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." Tom loosened his grip as Marco pulled away slightly, wiping away what little tears he had left. He smiled, looking at his soulmate. Marco let out a nervous laugh, averting his gaze to the ground beside Tom.  
  
"Sorry you had to deal with this anxiety filled mess." Tom brushed the chunk of hair that had fallen onto Marco's face away, looking him dead in the eyes.

"You aren't a mess. You're a beautiful, kind, funny and helpful person who I've loved since the moment you walked into the classroom during homeroom this morning. Don't ever doubt yourself." Marco was at a lost for words. Tom had spoken loud and clear this time, not quietly in a whisper as he did the other times. He looked back into the stern yet worried eyes of the boy in front of him who started leaning towards Marco, and shut his eyes moments before pressing his lips against Marco's. Marco melted into the kiss immediately, letting his eyes flutter close and moving a hand to the back of Tom's head, holding him in place. Not like he was going anywhere, though.  
  
Tom's lips were softer than Marco expected, and how naturally their lips seemed to slot together sent shivers down Marco's spine. The kiss wasn't short, but it wasn't long either. They pulled away and looked at each other dead in the eyes, resting their foreheads together. Smiles plastered on their faces, they pulled each other together for another hug before separating and standing up. Their eyes were slightly puffy from crying, but it wasn't very obvious. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and the pair started walking to their tutor room, holding hands with fingers intertwined. "So, does this mean we're official?" Tom simply laughed lightly and nodded before resting his head on Marco's shoulder as they walked into the class.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was more fast-paced than I wanted, but I liked how it came out. I hope you enjoyed, and in case anyone was confused, Tom does not have a medical condition that caused him to stop talking, he decided to stop talking because he was bullied as a child for his voice, and stopped using his voice so he wouldn't be bullied. I plan to write a prequel explaining this, so that there's a bit more depth to the story :)


End file.
